bciniocfandomcom-20200214-history
The Acuna Pack
Rules & Regulations | Insights | Full Member Hierarchy Athena's Pack '' '' "This is the law of the werewolf, the tales as old and true as the sky. The wolf that keeps secret may prosper, and the wolf that doesn't may die. Our shapeshifting bodies possess us, and will keep us from turning back, since the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack." General Information Hierarchy Alpha {x1} There are typically two Alpha's in the pack. Athena inherited the totalitarian power from her dead mate Lucifer. As the Alpha, her job is to deal with any territorial issues/conflicts. She also performs the ceremony of a graduating Adolescent to the Gamma rank. Athena is the only one allowed to accept or decline newcomers into the pack. Her word is law, in every unquestionable way. If you want to humiliate the Alpha in front of the pack, it will only result in horrible consequences. Beta {x2} There are two Betas in the pack. They are the second highest rank and are closest to the Alpha since they are picked carefully based on their loyalty, activity, commitment, and trust. Betas can breed with other werewolves inside the pack only if they get permission from their Alpha. Their job is to advise and help the Alpha, and they usually participate in hunting expeditions as well. Delta {x1} There is one Delta in the pack. The Delta is the third highest rank in the pack and has a difficult job as well. They act as mediators when solving conflicts, messengers whenever there are urgent messages that must be communicated in between pack members and/or packs, and counselers as well. The Delta can also breed with other werewolves of the pack with permission granted by the Alpha. They take charge of the pack whenever the Alpha and Beta's are not present. Gamma {x∞} The Gamma consists of the graduated Adolescents of the pack. They have completed the entire process of being able to transmogrify into a werewolf and may work among our ranks. The very first thing the Gamma must commit to after their graduation is the law of the werewolf. It is vital that the normal world will never know of our supernatural kind, so it is our main priority to keep our secrets hidden from the everyday world. The Gammas are the fighters and hunters of the pack, and make up the bulk of it as well. Adolescent {x∞} The Adolescent's are not able to walk among our werewolf forms until they have completed the process of being able to transmogrify into a one. Our Adolescents that we birth will grow up in their human form. We will not appear to them in our werewolf form so that we do not jeopardize our supernatural kind. Once the suspected Adolescents start showing symptoms of generating into a werewolf will we keep a closer eye on them. Once the transformation takes place will they be able to hear the messages transferred through our howls that will lead them to our meeting place. If a pack member is with an Adolescent during the transformation, they will immediately run to get the Alpha and the Alpha will determine what to do next. Territory The Woods | Sarepia Forest (North) & Zios (South) The Woods are where the pack has normally adapted. This is the pack's main biome, and where we hunt for vampires. A treaty was forged between our pack and the vampires which compromised that we wouldn't be a disturbance to each other as long as we didn't cross each other's borders. Even so, sometimes we find stranger vampires straying on our territory, and we hunt them down and kill them. Our protection applies to humans, and this is our way of keeping them alive. The Summit | Mt. Shiveer The Summit is a hypothermic environment that the pack does not usually encounter unless they are under certain circumstances that enable them to encroach on the unfamiliar territory. This is where the pack will come to train and familiarize with harsh temperatures. The Summit can also be the place where meetings can be held if that is where the pack is nearest when they hear the howl. Joining Form Username: OC Name: Member/Nonmember: Free Chat/Limited Chat: Past Associations: Reason You Wish to Join: Roleplay Example: Loyalty Oath: I, (Insert full name), promise to stay loyal to the Acuna Pack furthermore. I will defend this pack with my life until the last breath drains from my body. (Read the Rules & Regulations at top of page and copy and paste what it says to put here.) Category:Packs